


Perpetual Pursuit

by Ellesar_0920



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Angry Sex, Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, 狼叔对不起, 高空俱乐部
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*有dirty-talk，轻微的暴力和侮辱（？）情节，请千万注意避雷<br/>*臆想很久的飞机Play，狼叔我真对不起你</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Pursuit

 

深夜的机舱内很安静，两人一言不发地对弈着，唯有棋子碰撞的声音不时响起。

 

皇后很早就被他们交换掉了，残局的搏杀在高浓度的酒精催化下显得格外血腥。

 

不得不说，Charles Xavier身边总是不缺好酒的；实际上他这一生都没有缺乏过任何物质方面的东西：豪华宅邸、私人飞机、名车美酒……可惜他并不满足于此。他所追寻的是精神层面的满足：是理想化的、符合普世美德的行事手段，与他对面坐着的那个人恰好背道而驰。

 

在对手一波又一波的攻势下，Charles的应对显得愈发地束手束脚，他和十年前一样擅长使用骑士迂回反击，然而他的骑士被用来保护着太多的棋子，有时难免顾此失彼；而Erik的主教和城堡组合一路推进，目标明确，且毫无仁慈之心。

 

“Checkmate（将军）。”

 

这已是Erik的第二次double check（双将）了。

 

Charles衡量再三，若以牺牲侧翼的骑士为代价，解去国王的困境……换来的也不过是片刻的苟延残存。

 

_——_ _别再挣扎了，让他赢吧。这是他想要的。_

 

Charles闭眼，彻底放弃了抵抗脑海中那个声音；他还远远没有醉到神志不清、完全失去斗志的程度，他仅仅是感觉非常、非常的疲惫。

 

难以置信的黑暗未来、太过激烈的情感发泄、极具冲击性的真相……这一切导致他正处于一种飘乎而空茫的‘事情怎样都没所谓了’的状态。

 

若是十年前那个Charles Xavier，面对这些打击应该很快就能振奋起来，好好思考一下该如何劝阻Raven、该如何处理和Erik的关系。

 

可惜这些年他太过习惯让自己沉沦于酒精和药物之中，好逃避那被遗弃的痛苦与信念被粉碎时的绝望。

 

Charles当然并不以此为荣，但目前他毫无办法。

 

胡乱地把垂下的额发拨到耳后，Charles将面前杯子里剩余的苏格兰威士忌一饮而尽，“看来这一局到此为止了”，他表达遗憾的声音因喉道间灼烧般的触感而变得嘶哑，“你可说过会对我手下留情的，老朋友。”

 

“我已经那样做了。没想到你居然变得如此的弱，Charles。”

 

Erik没有看他，目光仍旧紧咬着那枚陷入绝境的白色国王。他回话的口吻认真得几近讽刺，让Charles觉出自己多年的朋友与对手此时另有深意。

 

“你输了。规则照旧，Charles。”果然，Erik抬眼望向Charles，嘴角浮起一缕暧昧且具有压迫感的微笑：击败对手想必是愉悦而满足的，即便是棋盘上的胜利；但此时的Erik更像一位等待已久的猎人，十分享受将猎物彻底逼入死角的快感。

 

Charles注意到对方正注视着自己的衬衫领口：那目光仿佛一双无形的手，正灵巧地将纽扣解开……如果衬衫的纽扣是金属的，或许已经被挑开了。

 

_——_ _这是他想要的，同时也是你想要的。_

 

Charles无意识地舔了舔下唇。

 

那个声音再度诱惑着他：来吧，来吧……你还在犹豫什么呢？

 

他终于起身越过棋盘，小心翼翼地朝这个刚刚重获自由还不到一天的男人靠过去。用手臂环住Erik的脖子时，他还是没忍住瞄了眼坐在机尾、似乎已经入眠的Logan。

 

“如果你的能力还在，就不必担心他会被我们吵醒了。”Erik出言揶揄，用指腹隔着衣物缓缓地描摹起Charles的肩胛骨，由上而下，但刻意避开了脊椎。

 

无视那碰触给自己腰际带来的酥麻感，Charles将两腿分开，跨坐在对方的膝盖上，挑眉回以反击：“……如果我的能力还在，亲爱的，恐怕今晚我们就得换个姿势了。”

 

那双墨绿眼睛里的光芒瞬间黯淡了些，Charles非常确定自己马上又要听见令人扫兴的道歉了，他忙低下头，又快又浅地亲了亲对方，然后轻声补充道：“我不是那个意思……”

 

Erik没有立刻回答，他仰头静静地注视了一会Charles，那眼神暗潮汹涌，不可谓不深情，但面上的神色，却始终有股冷酷自持的意味。

在Charles真心开始为失去读心能力而感到焦虑之前，Erik重新吻住了他：没有温存的试探，没有调情的挑逗，他野蛮地侵入那微张的唇瓣内，狠狠地勾舔、吸吮Charles的舌尖，掠夺他的呼吸。

 

Charles迷迷糊糊地想，Erik还是与以前他们还在一起时那样，任何场合中都如此强势、目标明确；然而自己却大不相同了。压下浮起的叹息，Charles主动地配合起对方的动作：一边侧头调整角度，一边把手指插入Erik发间轻轻揉弄，似是安抚，又像鼓励。

 

因为激烈深吻的缘故，Erik迟来的回答“我知道的”被碾磨得零碎而断续，隐没在两人的唇齿间醇厚而绵长的酒精气息里。

 

他们不分彼此地紧紧抱住对方，互相抚摸对方所有没有被衣物遮掩住的肌肤；两人的动作幅度都大得几近粗暴野蛮，或许是因为这次肢体交融不仅出于爱意，亦有积存多年、在之前的争吵中没有完全发泄掉的愤怒与思念，不解与失望。

 

种种难以用言语道清的情绪糅合在一起彻底燃烧之后，便剩余下灰烬般的情欲——纯粹原始，如同本能。

 

随着衣物摩擦的簌簌声，机舱内的灯光恰到好处地暗下来，合着两人间的吞咽水声，原本有些沉滞的冰冷空气被氤氲得温暖粘稠。

 

Charles皮带的扣眼早就被磁控者用能力解开了，裤头正松垮垮地挂在胯上，露出里面内裤的白边。

 

他半支起身，对Erik伸过来的手做了个阻止的姿势，“你别动，让我来……”

 

仿佛是被醉意所拖累，他花费了很长时间才彻底除下自己的皮带。抬手解开衬衣的最下面的两粒纽扣后，他却不再继续，转而伸手来脱Erik的上衣和裤子。不但如此，他故意将下身贴近Erik，用自己的腿间那处磨蹭顶弄对方的小腹；尽管性器还被富有弹性的织物包裹着，但形状和轮廓已经相当明显，浅色的布料也遮挡不住私处毛发的浓艳色泽。

 

Erik神色不变，保持着后倒着倚靠沙发的姿势，仅是凝视Charles的双眼又暗了些。

 

“别忘了，输的人是你。”Erik无声地动了动唇，Charles会意一笑，总算干脆地褪去最后那层碍事的布料，将两人都已半硬的性器抵在一起，上下捋弄。

 

然而一手实在难以同时握住两人湿漉火热的下身，总是套弄了两下就滑开去，尤其Erik的那根实在是尺寸可观。Charles蹙眉，看起来颇为苦恼，他正打算干脆两手并用，Erik出声打断他：“或许有点扫兴，但Charles……你的手又冷又硬，跟他们每天喂我的那该死的法式面包一样。”

 

Charles完全被逗乐了，几乎要忍耐不住大笑起来；过了片刻才压着嗓子回问：“嘿，别告诉我你这些年都是用那东西来解决自己的——”

 

他的话还没说完就被Erik再度覆过来的唇截断了；这回磁控者比之前更炙热也更疯狂，连回吻的余地都没有留下。最后Charles甚至觉得自己尝到了一丝微咸的血腥味，也不晓得那是他的血还是Erik的，或二者皆有。

 

尽管口上抱怨着对方的手太冷，Erik的性器很快就在Charles的掌心里彻底地硬了，前端泌出一片湿黏的液体。

 

Charles见状，便挺身朝前调整了一下姿势，把下颚顶在Erik的额侧，沾满滑腻前液的手指则探向自己股间的穴口。这样的情况下他自然没法看到Erik愈加灼热的视线，只顾着将手指插入那即将承受不自然结合的部位，转换着角度进进出出。与此同时，Erik也没闲着，他低头舔吻起Charles裸露的胸口肌肤和红嫩突起，双手时轻时重地揉捏着那因为长时间缺乏锻炼而变得过于柔软的腰臀。

 

Charles不时发出细碎的压抑闷哼，因为刻意咬牙忍耐的关系，这声音听起来更像情动至极时的呜咽，比起单纯的肉体上的刺激更有煽动性百倍。

 

然而Erik并不知晓，此时澎湃在Charles胸口、呼之欲出的渴望，其实连情欲都谈不上：Charles是如此地害怕疼痛，害怕了十年，他宁可用药物与酒精来麻痹自己也不愿面对。但是此刻Charles却突然无比地怀念起那些痛苦了，尤其是由面前这个人给予他的痛苦。

 

他想起那枚穿脑而过的硬币，想起那颗一度让他双腿瘫痪的子弹，想起得知昔日好友刺杀了前总统时的绝望——那些痛苦曾经剧烈得让他无法承受、频临崩溃的边缘，但起码它们都是熟悉的，能让他回忆过去的那个Charles Xavier，证实那个X教授确实存在过。

 

即便用这种方式也好，他想要缅怀已经死去、永不复存的自己，同时毁灭如今这个让他厌恶的陌生自己。

 

Erik耸立的坚挺在Charles的引导下，毫不留情地捅入了那还未得到应有扩张的密处，每一下贯穿都带来撕裂般的疼痛——Charles脸上扭曲的表情，以及那近乎颤抖的吸气声都说明这场性交给他带来的痛苦远远大于欢愉。Erik很快就意识到了身上的人此时自虐的倾向，想必他也被紧涩的穴道箍得不太好受：有好几次他都猛地扶住对方下沉的腰臀，任由手指在紧绷的皮肤上留下一道道红痕，仿佛着意在提醒对方将动作放慢些。

 

“Charles，行了。”

 

“噢，如果你要射了，记得提前说一声，沙发弄脏了不好清理。”Charles此时的声音听起来是轻描淡写、满不在乎的，但他晃动腰部的动作却是变本加厉地更快更狠了。

 

“我说，停下来！”Charles不用读心术都能觉察到——Erik发火了。

 

下一秒钟他就粗暴地把Charles从自己身上掰下来丢在地上，然后就那么站起身，一言不发、居高临下地俯视着前一刻还在自己身上容纳自己性器的男人。

 

摔下来时Charles的后脑被旁边的桌角撞了一下，有些眼冒金星，但这点疼痛此刻的对他来说实在微不足道。他倒也没和Erik生气，耸耸肩、故意拖长了语调问：“怎么，我的热情反而让你没兴致了？”Charles扯扯嘴角，也不在意自己此时衣衫半解、双腿大张的窘态，露出讽刺而又不失邀请意味的笑容，“那可真是抱歉啊。我还以为你这么多年没干过男人了，主动一点对大家都有好处呢。”

 

“Charles，你就这么渴望被我操得走不动路？可以，那我满足你。”

 

被一双手猛地拖起来，此时Charles觉得自己的脑海里一片浑浊，虽然能够听清Erik说的话，却没法真的理解其中的含义，大概是刚刚撞的那一下其实还挺厉害的，又或许是深埋的醉意与不理智经由方才那未曾尽兴的情事被彻底剥出了。Charles还保持着已开始僵硬的讥笑表情，恍惚觉得自己被连拉带拽地带到飞机尾部的卫生间里，期间还闪过了几个零碎的好笑念头，诸如Erik的能力可真方便，门都给他们自动打开然后锁上了、座位上的Logan居然还是一副完全没被吵醒的模样，真了不起、噢我买了这架飞机这多年终于有机会能在厕所里干一次了……

 

直到被Erik按压在洗手台的镜子前他才稍微清醒过来些。习惯了黑暗的双眼被刺得半眯了起来，Charles看到镜子里映出的男人双手正被高高举着，三条看不出种类的金属像小蛇般巧妙地捆束住他的腕部；一头褐色乱发垂落下来遮住了大半边脸颊，但依旧能隐约捕捉到那空洞的眼神、红肿的眼眶和溢出透明津液的嘴角；往下则是敞露的没有血色的苍白胸口，还有与其形成鲜明对比的红嫩凸起；然后……是平坦的小腹与耻毛阴影下仍挺翘着的性器。在狭小的空间内，被如此赤裸呈现于灯光之下，且姿态堪称狼狈脆弱……Charles惊讶自己竟也没生出多少羞耻之心。

 

“早说你比较喜欢用强的，刚刚我就假装挣扎几下了。”即便受制于人，Charles却还是丝毫不显惧色，不惜在口头上予以反击，或许是以前两人相处时留下的习惯使然。

 

“Charles，你变得如此的弱。”半响后，Erik的话语让Charles楞住了片刻，这句话听起来无疑相当熟悉：对了，刚刚他们对局结束的时候，Erik就这么感叹过。

 

是的，多年前的Charles，强大得可以帮助Erik，甚至改变他；他们曾经并肩作战过，在各种意义上都是旗鼓相当的对等存在。

 

但现今……

 

“酒精和药物……多么明显的答案。”不等Charles作答，Erik再度开口道。此时他的目光落到了Charles满是针孔的手肘内侧。镜里抵在Charles颈侧的面容比之前更为冷峻安静，那份怒意已然消失得无影无踪。与其说是爱人之间的耳鬓厮磨，他的口吻倒似厮杀前跟对手的交谈，一字一句、平稳且清晰。

 

Charles苦涩地想，Erik错了， **击垮自己的并不是那些** 。然后他又苦笑着庆幸，还好Erik此时声音里没有一丝一毫的怜悯之情：他的好朋友绝对不会像其他人一样用可怜或同情的目光看他；那是他最后不希望自己从Erik那里得到的感情。

 

“也是，为何我会感到吃惊呢？对Hank如此纵容你堕落的事实……”

 

Erik冰冷而鄙夷地提及Hank，突然让Charles莫名地恼怒起来：“他只是希望我好过一些！！！在你和Raven都、都——”他开始奋力挣扎，试图脱离Erik的钳制，只可惜徒劳无用。

 

不再使用语言挑衅，Erik将身下之人的腰稍稍抬高，将两根手指捅进了还未完全紧闭的灼热孔穴内；然而他的动作却是与Charles所预想截然相反，那手指温和而耐心揉开入口四周的褶皱，而后缓插慢送，从一根添加到两根、三根……最后找到那处他熟悉的敏感点搔刮碾磨。Erik的另一只手则伸到前面彻底握住Charles的分身，时快时慢、力度恰好地由囊袋捋到柱身，最后揉捏一下顶端，极富技巧性地撩拨出对方的情欲。每次觉察到Charles快要达到极限时，他又会放开手，静静地等待Charles从即将高潮的边缘平复下来。

 

如此反复，不一会儿Charles就被他弄得情动不已，喘息着将上半身瘫靠在镜面上，无力再进行抵抗——任何层面上都是如此。

然而Erik却没有直接挺入他身下缴械投降的对手体内，只是把自己硕大的性器前段抵在他那湿润的入口处徘徊摩挲着。飞机因为气流而晃动时，那火热之处便会浅浅地捅入——这更令Charles感到倍受折磨。

 

“Erik……Erik。”

温热的吐息吹入Charles耳廓，留下一阵阵甘美难言的余韵，“你总不愿承认，Charles。其实我们想要的是同一样东西，从一开始就是。对吗？”

 

Charles深深地吸了口气，努力去直视镜中Erik的眼睛，努力让自己的颤抖的声音不带一丝一毫的哭腔：“……如果你是指我现在想要你狠狠地操我，是的，我非常想要。但这并不是因为我喜欢被男人上、也不是因为我正处于一团糟的状态中……而是因为我爱你，Erik。”

 

他们都是非常骄傲的男人，过去就算坠入爱河时都从不承认这点，同时也不觉得需要为此去询问对方。

 

听到告白后，Erik的动作明显顿了一顿，面部曲线和缓了许多，似是有所动容。

但他并不打算就这样轻易地放过Charles：“虽然为你的坦白感到高兴，但你知道我指的不是这个。那天在沙滩上，你拒绝我的邀请。你说，我们所要的 **不是同一样东西** 。事实证明，我是对的，Charles。看看人类都对我们做了些什么。”

 

——哦天啊，这种时候他要和我谈那该死的变种人和人类之间的斗争，谈我们以前的矛盾和我们的未来。在他的老二正顶着我的屁股的时候。当真太棒了，这是个绝佳时机。

 

“放过我吧，拜托你……请你不要这样趁虚而入……”至此Charles终于没有再能够忍住眼眶内打转的泪水，他干脆闭上眼，让泪水濡湿自己的脸颊。他轻轻地动了动唇，口吻几近哀求，“……这不公平，Erik。”

 

之后迎接他的是快且猛烈得难以再开口言语的贯穿和撞击，是他等待、渴望了一晚上的熟悉疼痛与近乎失控的快感。

 

他们的肢体正交融在一起，他的背脊紧密地贴着Erik的胸膛，肉体相碰的声响、低沉黯哑的呻吟、隐隐的水声……Charles只觉得周围的一切都在远去，世界变得和他九岁时一样无限地广大空旷，令他恐惧；他脑海中逐渐再度响起包含着各种情绪的声音，有悲伤的，愤懑的，绝望的，怀念的，快乐的：“Charles……Charles……”那些声音不断地呼唤他。

他一度以为是自己的能力回来了，结果细听之下才发现，那些声音其实都是他自己的。

Charles睁开眼，发现Erik将他的手指伸到了自己嘴边，上面还残余有精液特有的腥咸气味；或许对方是出于让自己觉得痛了就咬下去的目的，但Charles仅是看着镜子中Erik的眼睛，含住那根手指，像初生的小动物一样轻柔而无目的地用舌头浅浅舔着。

 

他手腕上的金属条早就被移开了，压在他身后Erik持续不断地进行抽插的动作，一次比一次入侵到更深处。也不知过了多长时间，已经到过一次高潮的Charles愈发地神志不清，股间酥麻而涨涩；他本能地把腿分得更开，以便迎合地对方的律动插送。最后Erik好像射在了他体内，那之后也很久很久都没有抽离开身体。

 

他隐隐约约记得精疲力尽的自己被扶着靠在墙上，Erik俯身用卷纸清理了他的腿间，抱着他为他穿好了衣服，然后把他放回机舱的沙发上。期间动作难得的体贴与细心，最后还给他细心地盖了一件外套。

 

机舱偶尔因为气流而晃动不停，沙发的长度还不够他把腿彻底伸直，Erik甚至没有和他道一句晚安——但Charles觉得自己很久很久没有睡得这么好过了。

 

和过去十年里那无数次降临的梦境一样，他又梦到了Erik和Raven留在了他的身边，大家也都安然无恙，一切都非常完美；最重要的是，这次他所爱的人都没有再离开他。

 

飞机在缓缓地下降，晨光从窗外照射进来，落在两人的身上。

此时离下一次Erik背叛Charles的信任，还有七个小时。

 

 

－end－ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *附注：
> 
> 1.总觉得他们会喝苏格兰威士忌……反正只能看到颜色、看不清种类，就当是Johnny Walker黑牌吧。  
> 2.Perpetual Pursuit，是国际象棋的术语，中文一般翻译作“长捉”。指的是当一个棋手让对手的某个棋子处于即将被吃的情况中，强迫其反应，接着是另一次吃子及被迫的反应，接着再将而重复第一个局面。由于这样的对局能被双方循环着永远走下去，在局面三次重复之后，对局将被宣布和棋。笔者的棋艺差得经常输给我家电脑，在这里提起，其实是想暗指两人的关系。实际上，Erik在对弈中留了余地给Charles，只要Charles在被将军时牺牲他的骑士（隐喻Charles的道德观）去救国王，他们就能达成和局。但是这时的Charles的精神实在是处于很糟糕的状态中，脆弱，自我厌弃，所以……咳咳。总之有点怒其不争啦，但是又很不忍心。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望大家阅读（食用）愉快，就算被雷了看在我憋了多天的份上......


End file.
